piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Hey Captain Gold, That picture of that new dagger is so COOL. I wonder if it's Rare or Famed.- Peter Stormshot Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chance of findind loot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 19:08, May 24, 2010 Masterwork Sabre It was me who did the rollback on the Masterwork Sabre page. Saying "dude" on an article just doesn't look nice. Everthing in an aritcle has to be a fact. If you get to say your experience on the aritcle other people will want to also. Then the article with turn into a huge chatroom. Then we will have more opinions on the ariticle than fact. The purpose of this Wikia is like an encyclopedia on the game, to inform the player about every aspect of the game. Does an encyclopedia contain opinions? No, only the facts. Sasank5678 (talk) 22:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Opinions and Tips This is why we add Game Notes sections below the information or post something under Discussion. We WANT discorse but some order and consistency makes the wiki easier to use. Please don't stop adding to our articles, just take time to say - if i'm reading this, how does it look. Eliza T. Creststeel 23:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If you don't know already, Loot is random. Sasank5678 (talk) 01:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Weapon locations Hey Goldvane, The reason we don't add locations to a weapon is that most weapons are found in several different locations. Loot is often decided by enemy faction and not by exact location. If you own the Masterwork Sabre, feel free to add the location where you found it to the discussion page. Sincerely, Obsidion 01:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Skull Cannon I saw the Who is Jolly Roger video. Do you why it never aired on TV or the website? That picture was in the Phase Files. Sasank5678 (talk) 18:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Who is Jolly Roger? video Probably because its only for youtube. Spell Check Please remember to check your spelling when you edit. I'm seeing about 3-4 mispelled words on each edit. Sasank5678 (talk) 04:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Spell checking. Sorry im fairly new to this wiki. sometimes i dont spell right lol. is there an exact button for spell checking? - CaptainGoldvane2 RE: Spell Check You can click source button at the right side of the screen. The words spelled wrong will be in red. Ignore the coded text. Sasank5678 (talk) 20:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) cabal and screenshots If you can't get a screenshot you can still start an article. I would hope you can copy an existing article to help us maintain consistency. Now. To take a pic. If you happen to find such an item. Bring up its profile card on screen either from you weapon belt or inventory. Try to position so nothing blocks it. Then press the f9 key. An image is posted in your C:\program files\disney\piratesonline\screenshots folder Using MSPaint or similar art program you can crop the image down to just the object card Ahoy Ahoy Green The Movie has been canceled :( But im sorry im not able to get promotions unless francis is or was online! Ahoy Ahoy Green The Movie has been canceled :( But im sorry im not able to get promotions unless francis is or was online! Pages Please don't create pages about deleting pages. That itself is spam. Leave a message on somebody's talk page, ok. (Jzfredskins 02:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC)) Aye. I understand, But there have been spam bothering me lately and i just.. idk... just spammed myself ROFL. I wont do that anymore No problem : ) Do you have Shout Box? Um...... whats that? Uh.... no. I dont even know what shout box is lol. but.. whatever it is... i dont think i have it. lol Captaingoldvane2 21:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Clothing items Hey Goldvane, We don't have separate articles for each clothing item here. - Talk 20:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the edits on the Gallery of Bosses, and yes, that was a picture of a bat, I guess it finally updated itself! It was a Wasp, I updated the picture and nothing happened, I guess it didn't update itself until now. Thank you for all that though. RobinYerloot 22:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Um In the Goldvane trilogy, could you add a chapter of Jolly Roger hiring Slappy to kill Goldvane after the Menace fails? Thanks. BTW, Slappy is a ventriluquist dummy (cursed by an evil sorceror). IDEA! Here's an idea for the Slappy part. First, Richard finds a creepy looking Ventriloquist dummy and brings in onto the Green Runner. Slappy is torturing Richard and when RICH tells his crew that Slappy is alive, they dont believe him. Just an idea. Hmm ... What are you up to on the Goldvane Trilogy? Are you thinking about adding Slappy? Answering all of your way too many questions Ok, first of all I can't answer your questions on the ********** cause I GOT BANNED ON THERE! I CANT ANSWER QUESTIONS WHEN IM BANNED!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, back to the point, Your saying I'm BETRAYING my brother by looking at his laptop???!!! You have no idea why he was sent to jail, if you did you would have known why I looked at his Laptop. And Nightmare10 is really not me! I'm blocked, how would I still be able to edit on there? Well it doesn't matter, I made my own wiki, it's coping the players wiki but I don't care, its the Pirates Online Information and Players Wiki. If anyone from this Wiki reads this don't worry, It has a link to this Wiki incase someone wants to help here. Anyway, whatever. MJB008 Tue 6:18 PM 2010 Nov. 16 Forget it Nvm forget, but rly I'M NOT NIGHTMARE10! All I said was "Good, someone found the link," then you guys say I'm Nighmare10? Look at his userpage. He has all this stuff about being master of pirates or EITC or something, I'm not some person who plays around with games. But never mind, all you people are blinded, thinking you have ALL this power. Just forget I ever came to the Wiki, forget that you ever knew I'm Matthew's sister, JUST FORGET I'M ALIVE!!!!!! MJB008 Tue 6:42 PM Nov. 16 2010 Ok, Answer to ALL of your questions Vist the Pirates Online Information and Players Wiki, I'll tell you EXACTLY why I'm so mad, nowhere else but there. MJB008 Don't Reply Don't even bother to reply to the message I left on the Guilds Wiki, read it, but don't reply to it. This is the last message I'm making on Wikia, I've read the comments about me on the Guild Wiki, the Players Wiki, and the "Other" Wiki (not gonna say the wiki name) It's clear I've done nothing but make Wikia worse, goodbye. MJB008 Tue. 9:09 PM Nov. 16 2010 Matthew O'malley Matthew o'malley has just hacked the players wiki, put me on a ban til 2015 (reason was: haha) and deleted the home page. This is John Breasly, and if this isn't fixed, I'm gonna e-mail wikia, and if they do nothing, the caops will hear about it. Jeffrey Blasthawk was here So richard, i was banned for a month by stephen (or in his bad, weird spelling language:Stpehen) Its only my first offense, and i was blocked for a month I contacted wiki, and they said:Who cares.. were busy, so screw off. Anyway, tell breasly Johnny kills me in my death story, but shortly after, my friend kills johnny. So, my ban was unfair. Someones first offense DOES NOT equal a block. Contact me on this wiki. With anger, but no hatred~ Jeffrey Blasthawk just read it :P heya. Couple questions. 1: if stpehen(he spelled his name wrong) gets demoted, will i get un-banned, or what. Re: My ban ends on 2-26-11. And btw, i was talking about me getting let off my ban, since his powers will be removed. Btw, i dont hate you admins, in fact, its only stphen(again) that i dislike. Im Sorry :( Im sorry for disrespecting you on the game last month. I got angry, and overreacted to the situation. I promise, since then, i have improved my control. Please give me 3 strikes and lower my ban. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wont disrespect you admins any longer, PLEASE!!!!!! PS: How do you make a signature???? lol I like you comment on Leon's blog about the dregs in Raven's Cove Mines. Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 15:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) heya uh heya so i was reading on the players wiki about u, edgar, and one other called, "the three sharpshooters" could i join? I'm a REALLY good friend of edgar's thanks JamieTalk 21:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie ty kk thanks bro and im sure that edgar will say yes BECAUSE WE WERE PWNING SO, SO BADLY TODAY: and btw this was the second round edgar did better the first and i did as good EPIC, EPIC PWNAGE JamieTalk 22:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Hey... hey goldvane im afraid to message you on potco players, because it might cause fights can you talk with tama please he unban john and that was extremely unfair that he ALWAYS gets to curse everywhere and get off it he should of known better to curse i hate all these pardons he always getting Protecting your profile page Thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure that your profile page is not vandalized. We don't have a problem with the community of the Players Wiki. The two wikis used to get along quite well. Actions needs to be taken on both sides to promote a better environment between the two. We stop personal attacks on this wiki, but I get informed about the actions of one admin there that regularly continues to spread negativity (administrators should try to peacefully solve problems, not instigate them). If you have any suggestions for how to make things better, we'd like to hear them. Please don't hesitate to contact admins here if you have any problems or questions. I'll block your profile page to registered users only. If that's a problem for any reason, contact me on my talk page and let me know. NickyLinneaTalk 05:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. He's been blocked for one week. Sorry for stalking talk pages but i tried to bring peace with this blog here tried to make it into a user request but tama said it wasn't a user request which it was to stop downing this wiki.